Initially, numerous types of bait stations have been developed for attracting and killing of insects, through provision of a supply of bait, normally one that is doped with an insecticide, and facilitating the application of the station at a location where it will attract and kill insects through ingestion of the edible bait. More specifically, various types of bait stations, of the type as identified, have been available for some time for attracting roaches, ants, and other type of pests.
For example, the prior patent to Antonali, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,854, shows a plastic insect bait assembly. As one can see, the assembly includes an elongated support body, it has a monolithically formed reservoir, incorporating a peripheral wall, and a reinforcing portion, that forms the reservoir for holding the insect bait. Then, a reservoir cover incorporates positioning tabs furnished for locking of the tabs onto the previous reservoir, when the assembly is completed, after an insecticide has been located within the formed reservoir.
From a review of the prior art device, it is quite apparent that such an assembly has been designed for providing for re-usage and refilling of the bait assembly, as shown.
The current invention provides a bait stake that can be integrally molded, or molded of half components, filled with the bait, probably a liquid bait, and sealed, retaining the bait in place until such time as it is accessible after installation at the location where insects have a known presence.